1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for stretching tight muscles and, more specifically, to such method and apparatus which employs a motor-driven orthopedic device which is adapted to stretch and exercise an individual's leg and hip muscles, particularly the hamstring muscle.
The increasing number of people involved in regular physical exercise has led to a corresponding increase in the number of sports-related injuries, particularly to the legs and lower joints. This, in turn, has led to a greater number of people seeking physical therapy for treatment of these injuries. In addition, many athletes recognize that proper stretching before and after prolonged periods of exercise will increase athletic performance, help prevent injury and keep sore muscles from tightening.
It is common knowledge that stretching tight muscles is one of the most important means of treating athletic, neurological or orthopedic injuries to the legs. Stretching helps promote flexibility, increases the range of motion and therefore minimizes the chances of re-injuring the injured limb. However, it is also important that proper stretching techniques be used in order to achieve the maximum benefits and prevent additional injury during the stretching process. In order to achieve the maximum benefits, stretching should be done in a slow, gradual fashion, with the limb stretched only so far as it can go without discomfort. The stretch should be maintained at the maximum level for a few seconds and then the tension relaxed. This should then be repeated several times for maximum benefit. It is important that the stretch be maintained without bouncing, which can itself cause further injuries.
Further, proper leg stretching requires that the muscles of the lower back be kept as stable as possible. This both avoids straining the lower back muscles and focuses on the limb involved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physical therapy devices for exercising and stretching leg muscles have been used for a number of years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,379, which issued to Saringer, is directed to a device for imparting continuous passive motion to leg joints whereby a reclining patient's leg is extended to an elevated foot rest. A motor is provided for moving the footrest in a longitudinal reciprocal stroke, so as to provide slow, rhythmic and continuous movement of a leg joint, such as a knee, to the exclusion of the ankle, or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,233, which issued to Ruf, is directed to a motor driven frame which utilizes a threaded spindle to drive a foot support carriage to provide an orthopedic exercise for a leg joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,106, which issued to Atwood et al., is also directed to a stretching apparatus which includes a base structure for supporting an individual in a supine position. A cradle is provided which is designed to accommodate one leg. The cradle can be pivoted about an axis in order to provide a stretch to the limb.
While these patents all teach various forms of such physical therapy devices which can be used to stretch one's limbs, they are quite complicated in structure and do not provide means for regulated stretching as may be found in the instant invention.